


First Steps

by Pokypup49



Series: Meet Cassandra [7]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Choices, F/M, First Steps!, Interrupted Sexy Time, Married Life, it comes from your side of the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Nate gets a chance to think about how his life has come to the point of watching his daughter take her first steps, and then how much of him is actually in her.





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own Uncharted.

 

                It was a cloudless sky, with the sun warm on his neck. Birds sang happily in the background, while his daughter squealed with happiness in his hands. He grinned, looking up to see his wife taking a photo. She was growing up too fast, and if Elena didn’t take a picture, it’d be over before they knew it. She was documenting what was flashing before their eyes. The blonde baby lifted her left and stepped forward, feeling the cool grass between her little chubby feet. She squealed again and patted the ground with her foot.

                “She sure likes it out here,” Nate said as he held her baby hands. He was holding her as she walked towards Elena. She was so close to walking. She could stand on her own, but when it came to taking steps, she preferred to have her father’s hand in hers.

                “There’s less to hurt her out here,” Elena joked.

                Nate nodded as he tried to pull a hand away. “Come on Cassie,” he coached. “Just like that.”

                They watched as she took another step and smiled at her mother. It was going by too fast. It was going by way too fast. It was moments like these that Nate had to think about what would have happened if he would have gone a different way, if he wouldn’t have reconnected with Elena in Nepal, or if he wouldn’t have lived through all those adventures. He wouldn’t be here, holding his daughter’s hand, his own flesh and blood, in his backyard. Even in the last three years, he never thought this would be a thing. And it was only now. He knew that in a few minutes, or what would seem like it, she’d be off having her own adventures.

                Elena could see Nathan thinking, seeing his face drop and his brows dip lowers. She was sure what he was thinking, and she thought the same on some days. There were many days, many in the last couple years, that she didn’t think this would ever be. She didn’t think he’d be alive, or that they’d still be together, or even that she’d be able to have children. But here they were. They were finally what society dictated what normal was. It was hard for her to believe, it must be nearly impossible to understand to him.

                Nate slowly pulled his hand from Cassie’s little fingers as she took another step. His smile returned as he watched as she attempted to gather her confidence and her balance, and take a step on her own. “That’s it,” he said softly. “There you go.”

                “Come here, my little Love,” Elena opened her arms towards her daughter.

                Here is was. The big step. The first step. It was just the three of them, in the moment of growth and independence. Nate wanted to stop it, to pick her up and not let it happen. Once this step was taken on her own, he’d be free to grow and to explore on her own. She’d be growing up. He grinned though because it was such an accomplishment. He looked up at Elena and smirked. She gladly smirked back as Cassandra took her first step, stood, and then took another one! Elena and Nate let out a cheer, Nathan jumping up and down, while Elena welcomed her into her arms with a big kiss.

                The whole day went to encouraging her to walk. And from what Nate was watching, and learning about his daughter, was that she was very confident. He had to wonder who she got that from? He watched as she would take two or three steps and then fall down, only to be encouraged to get back up from him or Elena, and to try again. Over and over again, she kept trying. He couldn’t have been prouder. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this way about anything else he had ever done. And still, he knew he’d be even prouder tomorrow.

                “You know,” a voice brought him from his thoughts. He looked up to see Elena taking another picture of him. “I remember when you thought this was going to be hard.”

                Nate instantly let out a laugh. “It’s not been easy.” He smirked. “But it’s worth it.”

                Elena shared in his grin with her own. He was so right, it hadn’t been easy. Balancing a new business, a TV show, and a new baby was not easy under any scenario. And as much as everyone thought that she was super, she usually felt exhausted. So, days like today with the sun overhead, and her daughter walking, made it all worth it. It wasn’t a surprise that she was walking, crawling, and all that ahead of schedule. Cassie was growing and learning so fast. This made it difficult, and rewarding, all at the same time.

                They retreated inside when Cassie started getting tired. Once she was put down for a nap, Nate instantly considered the same. But instead, he found Elena sitting on his knee as they drank some lemonade and looked through the paper in quiet bliss. His head rested gently on her shoulder as she looked over an article. He smelled her hair, kissed her neck, and wrapped his arms around her. It was a moment, just a moment, he could enjoy this. Because in a moment he knew he could not.

                “I think,” he said quietly to her. “I think that if I knew being normal was this easy, I would have done it earlier…”

                She snorted as she turned the newspaper’s page. “I doubt that.”

                He smirked.

                “You find all this entirely too boring.”

                “I’ve never felt so much excitement as I did today watching her walk.” He wasn’t lying. It was a complete rush.

                Elena giggled. “Wait till she rides a bike.”

                Nate stiffened. “She’s not going to be allowed to have a bike,” he joked. “That’s far too dangerous.”

                “You’re cute,” she snickered. “Our normal life was ruined with our business taking off and being entirely too successful in Malaysia.”

                He hummed in agreement.

                “We play normal on TV,” she joked with a light laugh.

                It was that laugh that he felt he loved the most. Though he knew what she said was completely opposite, it was the laugh at the end that made his heart flutter. He could remember like yesterday when he first heard her laugh.

                “I think I want another one.” He whispered. “Is that too crazy?”

                Elena turned and smiled at him, placing her hand on his cheek. But they both knew the truth. They both knew that the doctor strictly advised against it. Their little Cassie was all they could have. She leaned in and kissed him, placing her forehead on his. “I know, Honey. I know.” She smiled. “A little boy, that looks just like you.”

                “Well,” he chuckled in a whisper. “As long as he’s too much like me.”

                Elena laughed, maybe a little too loud as she patted his cheek. “Yes, because we both know she’s going to be just like you.”

                “I really hope not,” he argued as Elena got up and moved into the kitchen.

                She turned and leaned against the counter. “You’re saying that you want just little mes running about here? None of them have any characteristics of you?”

                He nodded quickly.

                She laughed and turned to eat a chip out of an already open bag. “Nate, you have some great qualities.”

                “And some really, really, bad one,” he argued as he stood up. “I break things! I almost got you killed! And I am a liar, and a thief,” he grinned as he slowly made his way over to her, putting a chip in his mouth. “I stole your heart, and then lied and said I never had it.”

                Elena squinted, then laughed. “Okay, Cowboy. Whatever makes you sleep at night.”

                Nate grinned and ate another chip. “You make me sleep at night,” he added.

                She rolled her eyes and turned to him. “Are you horny?” It was a blunt answer and assumption, but

                He only laughed. “Maybe.”

                She bit her lip as she looked at the clock. “We have about 20 minutes till she gets up.” She nodded. “I think we can do 20 minutes.”

                “Sold,” Nate laughed as he picked her up. She quickly wrapped her legs around him and kissed him back. “You know,” he muttered between kisses as he set her on the counter. “I don’t think I will miss this when she gets older.”

                “What? Quickies?”

                He nodded as he buried his face in her neck, feeling her hand pull his shirt up.

                Suddenly, Elena stopped him moving and pointed to the floor above them. He quietened and they listened attentively. There were movements, surely their child crawling out of her crib.

                “How do you hear that?”

                She grinned and patted him away. “I get superpowers when I give birth,” she joked back.

                Nate frowned as he watched her abandon him and walk towards the stairs. “I won’t miss this either,” he called her to his wife. As she laughed and ran up the stairs, he grinned and leaned against the counter, grabbing another chip. He listened as Elena talked to Cassie, telling her she’s not supposed to climb out the crib, a tribute to his side apparently. _Soon, she’d be slipping out the back window_ , he thought with a grin. He stopped grinning as he thought about what he’d do as a kid and ran upstairs. “We need to get locks on the windows!”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thought for a while, wanted to get it out. Now that I am getting more time to myself, I can resume writing more and more. I hope that it's all still entertaining to you all. Maybe when I get a TV again, I'll stop writing and start playing. Anyone ready for the Last of Us 2!?


End file.
